What If I Love You?
by Pheonix Soojung
Summary: Dan coba jelaskan bagaimana kalau aku menyukaimu. Dan bukan hanya kata 'teman' saja yang ada. Cinta itu ... Seperti ini bukan? BTS Fanfiction / Jungkook / Jimin / KookMin / Slight! Vmin/ Slight! Namjin / YAOI


Author : Im Soojung

Cast : Jungkook, Jimin, All member BTS

Pairing : KookMin, Slight! Vmin, Slight! Namjin

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Cuma satu, cerita ini punya saya, karakternya tidak.

Warning : Typos, AU, abal, Yaoi.

_Don't Like Don't Read_

Ada saat di mana Jungkook menjadi sangat kesal. Saat-saat di mana ia akan membanting pintu kamarnya dan mogok bicara selama berhari-hari. Tentu saja, Jeon Jungkook bukan seseorang dengan temperamen yang sangat buruk seperti ini. Bukan. Hanya saja, pada saat-saat di mana ia merasa sakit hati, Jungkook akan lebih menyebalkan daripada permainan cat mario.

"Wajahmu menyebalkan Jungkook," Namjoon mendorong jatah makan malam Jungkook, berharap golden magne itu tidak akan membuatnya kerepotan dengan segala tatapan sinisnya. "Kau kenapa lagi?"

Jungkook tidak berbicara, tidak menggeleng atau pun menggangguk, tidak mengambil makanan yang diberikan Namjoon. Hanya cemberut dan menatap ke depannya seolah ia bisa saja membuat laser dari matanya dan membunuh siapa pun yang lewat di depan matanya.

"Oh," Yoongi memperhatikan apa yang dilihat Jungkook dengan wajah tidak tertarik seperti biasanya. Kemudian berbisik di telinga Jungkook, "Jimin dekat sekali hari ini dengan Taehyung. Apa karena itu?"

Demi kaki mulus Yoongi, apa lagi yang bisa membuatnya marah di dunia ini selain Jimin di depannya yang tubuhnya didekap oleh Taehyung dari belakang. Jungkook ingin memakan kepala Taehyung itu kalau saja ia kanibal. Sayangnya, Taehyung bahkan bukan manusia di mata Jungkook. Bukankah, anak itu alien?

"Kalau kau tidak mau sakit hati, katakan perasaanmu," Yoongi menelan makanannya, mengerutkan alis ketika dilihatnya Jungkook malah berpaling dan menggerutu tidak jelas. "Hei, dengar tidak?"

Tentu saja Jungkook dengar. Kata-kata Yoongi memang biasanya lebih tajam dari pisau dapur Jin, tapi yang ini lebih tajam daripada pisau dapur mana pun di dunia. Jungkook semakin sakit hati saja.

Benar sih, ia tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Jimin. Jadi Jimin tidak memiliki keterikatan apa pun dengan Jungkook, selain hanya _teman._ Tapi paling tidak, Jungkook sudah memberikan sinyal-sinyal cinta pada laki-laki pendek itu. Entahlah, itu sinyal cinta atau bukan, yang jelas Jungkook sudah berusaha.

"Taehyung juga menyukai Jimin," Namjoon berceloteh pelan di sebelah Jungkook, dan Jungkook ingin memberikan tinju bebas ala manusia galau tingkat dunia pada laki-laki berlesung pipi itu. "Dia cerita begitu album selanjutnya keluar, ia akan menembak Jimin."

Mati kau Kim Taehyung.

"Dan daripada kau ngambek seperti ini, bukannya lebih baik kau datangi Jimin dan bilang saja perasaanmu padanya?" Namjoon mengerutkan alis, Jungkook tentu saja sudah mengerti hal-hal itu, tanpa harus Namjoon atau siapa pun di ruangan ini menjelaskannya.

"Kau berkata seolah kau sudah pernah melakukannya Hyung," Jungkook ingin membalas semua perkataan Namjoon, tapi Yoongi menyikut rusuknya dan melirik Namjoon dan Jin bergantian.

"Oh tidak, jangan bilang kau dan Jin Hyung sudah pacaran?" Jungkook mengatakannya terlalu keras, sampai Namjoon menginjak kakinya dan memberikan pelototan di antara wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

"Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang?" Hoseok yang duduk di sebelah Taehyung berseru heboh, nyengir begitu ia sadar wajah Namjoon dan Jin sudah sama merahnya.

Jungkook merasa kalah. Ia menganggap Namjoon adalah orang yang paling pengecut di dorm ini dalam mengatakan cinta, karena laki-laki itu bahkan tidak bisa bicara dengan jelas ketika sedang melihat orang yang dia suka tersenyum padanya. Dan sekarang, Namjoon menjadi orang pertama di dorm itu yang sudah pacaran.

"Bukankah harus ada perayaan?" Jimin tersenyum dari tempatnya duduk. "Taehyung sepertinya sangat ingin traktiran kalian –oh, lihat wajahnya."

Jungkook rasa tangannya jadi sangat gatal ketika melihat Taehyung menjitak dahi Jimin pelan dan membuat Jimin beringsut. Mereka terlihat tidak lain sebagai sepasang kekasih. Harusnya tidak apa-apa kan kalau Jungkook memberikan tinju pada laki-laki eyeliner itu?

"Kau juga setuju kan, Jungkook?" Jimin mengerling pada Jungkook, memberikan senyum dan memperlihatkan matanya yang menjadi lebih sipit dari pada bisanya.

"Bisa kau singkirkan tanganmu Taehyung?" tanya Jungkook, oh bukan, perintah Jungkook. Taehyung malah memberikan kerutan tak suka, mempererat dekapannya pada Jimin.

"Apa masalahmu?" Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alis. Oh, dia ingin Jungkook meninju wajahnya rupanya.

"Tidak," Jungkook berdiri, ditatapnya dua laki-laki yang duduk berseberangan dari sisi meja makan itu, kemudian mendengus. "Kau membuat nafsu makanku hilang."

Jungkook berlalu. Tidak berucap apa-apa lagi selain pintu kamarnya yang ditutup dengan hentakan kuat. Itu cukup membuat member lain diam, bahkan Hoseok sekali pun.

"Biar kubujuk," Jimin melepaskan tautan Taehyung dan berdiri. Tubuhnya akan meninggalkan ruang makan dan menyusul Jungkook kalau saja Taehyung tidak mencengkram pergelangan tangannya.

"Buat apa dibujuk?" Taehyung berdesis. "Dia sedang merajuk. Seperti anak kecil saja. Biarkan dan makan saja."

"Dia bisa sakit Tae," Jimin melepas cengkraman tangan Taehyung dengan paksa. Memberikan seulas senyum sebelum pergi.

.

.

.

.

"Jungkook?"

Jungkook menoleh. Mendapati pintu kamarnya terbuka, dan kepala Jimin melongo ke dalam. Kalau saja Jungkook tidak sedang marah, ia akan berlari ke arah yang lebih tua dan menarik pipi itu.

Ketika Jimin berjalan ke arah tepat tidurnya –di mana ia sedang duduk sekarang, Jungkook langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak ingin bertemu dengan senyuman yang belakangan membuat darahnya berdesir hangat. Bikin merinding. Seperti hantu saja.

"Kenapa tidak makan?" Jimin duduk sebelah Jungkook, memperhatikan gerak gerik si paling muda dengan matanya yang menyipit. "Kita ada jadwal penuh besok sampai minggu depan. Kurasa ini hari terakhir kita bisa makan teratur."

"Jangan nasehati aku, aku tahu," Jungkook sama sekali tidak bermaksud judes seperti Yoongi, ia hanya ingin menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya ketika seseorang yang disukainya mengkhawatirkannya.

"Kau aneh beberapa hari ini," Jimin mengerutkan alis, menggaruk tengkuknya sebentar. "Kau kenapa sih?"

"Penasaran?"

"Hm, tentu saja."

Jungkook tersenyum. Jungkook merasa hatinya masih terlalu dini untuk menyatakan cinta sekarang, jadi ia menggeleng dan mengajak rambut si pendek. "Nanti saja deh."

Moodnya sudah lebih baik sekarang. "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku Hyung."

"Kau selalu membuatku khawatir," Jimin menyingkirkan tangan Jungkook dari kepalanya dan menghela. "Kadang kau terlihat tidak ingin bicara denganku. Kadang kau membuat semacam kalimat ambigu padaku –yang membuatku salah paham. Dan tadi kau menegur sesuatu yang sepele pada Taehyung. Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir."

Jungkook mengerutkan alis. Maksudnya?

"Yah, maksudnya, kau membuatku berpikir yang tidak-tidak Jungkook," Jimin menghendikkan bahu. Jungkook jadi merinding, Jimin seperti sedang membaca pikirannya.

"Kau memikirkanku?" goda Jungkook, dan Jimin malah memalingkan wajah berdeham. "Ada apa denganku sampai kau berpikir yang tidak-tidak?"

"Bukan apa-apa," Jimin berpaling, menyembunyikan semu di wajahnya yang menjalar sampai telinga. "Ayo kembali makan."

"Apa terlintas di pikiranmu kalau aku menyukaimu?" Jungkook tersenyum, berharap Jimin akan mengangguk. Tapi yang ditanyai hanya menunduk dan memintir ujung bajunya, uh, Jungkook bisa mati.

"Bukan, bukan itu yang terlintas," Jimin menggeleng. "Aku hanya berpikir, mungkin saja Jungkook juga menyukaiku."

"Juga menyukaiku?" Jungkook membeo. Menelisik ke arah mata laki-laki di depannya yang berkedip tidak teratur.

"Ah, ayo makan, astaga, kita ditunggu member lain," Jimin menarik tangan Jungkook untuk mengajaknya keluar. Tapi Jungkook menggeleng dan bersikeras meminta jawaban atas apa yang dikatakan Jimin satu menit lalu.

Kalimat Jimin terlalu ambigu, jadi Jungkook memincingkan matanya sekilas. "Apa maksudmu Hyung."

"Maksudku, apakah seorang Jeon Jungkook bisa tahu kalau aku juga menyukainya?"

"Tunggu dulu, astaga," Jungkook tersentak. Apa itu pernyataan perasaan, apa Jimin barusan menyatakan perasaannya? Bukan Jungkook, tapi Jimin?

"Ah," Jimin menangkup pipinya, berpaling cepat-cepat. "Bisa kita akhiri? Wah, kamarmu panas Jungkook."

"Ya," Jungkook mengangguk. Dan Jimin langsung menoleh lagi. "Aku menyukaimu Hyung. Oh, tidak. Aku mencintaimu."

Jimin menarik napas. Dan tidak menghembuskannya selama sekitar sepuluh detik, kemudian berkata dengan nada tergagap. Matanya berkedip dua kali, menatap pada laki-laki kelinci di depannya yang juga sama gugupnya.

"Jadi ..." Jimin menggosok belakang lehernya.

"Kita pacaran?" Jungkook yang melanjutkan, tersenyum canggung.

"Eh, itu yang biasanya terjadi kan kalau orang menyatakan perasaan?" Jimin mengerutkan alis ragu. Oh, Jungkook merasa dia telah dipermainkan dengan sikap manis Jimin di depannya. Sebentar lagi Jungkook bisa diabetes, oh, jangan sampai, Jungkook masih muda.

Jungkook menurunkan wajahnya. Mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Jimin yang tiba-tiba menahan napas. "Boleh?"

Tidak ada jawaban, jadi Jungkook meraup bibir itu tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi. Melumatnya pelan, dan berpikir 'seperti ini bukan sih caranya?'. Dan Jungkook merasa tubuhnya semakin panas saat Jimin membalas ciuman itu. Tangan Jungkook terangkat dan menarik leher dan pipi Jimin. Dan Jimin terlihat tidak masalah untuk itu.

"Heh."

Keduanya tersentak. Tiba-tiba saja langsung melepaskan ciuman mereka. Kemudian langsung berdiri tegap sambil terbatuk-batuk sendiri.

"Ayo makan," Namjoon setengah ingin tertawa menatap Jungkook yang berdeham kuat, berusaha menghilangkan debaran jantungnya karena leader grup sialan ini mengintip sekaligus merusak momen mereka. "Bukankah di sini terlalu panas?"

Jimin terbatuk mendengar itu. Oh, lihat. Wajahnya memerah tomat, lebih merah dari tomat bahkan. Ia menenggak air liurnya sendiri, kemudian asik kipas-kipas sendiri dengan tangannya.

"Hei," Jungkook memanggil, Jimin menoleh, dan seburat merah itu bisa Jungkook lihat dengan jelas. "Ayo makan."

"Eh-eh, ayo," Jimin menurut ketika Jungkook menarik tangannya dan berjalan menuju meja makan lagi.

Paling tidak. Setelah ini, jika Taehyung berani mendekati Jimin lagi, dan bertanya 'apa masalahmu?'. Jungkook bisa dengan bangga mengatakan Park Jimin sudah menjadi miliknya.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Oh ya, dan KookMin selalu jadi akhir yang menyenangkan. Wahaha.

Btw, ini dibuat dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam. Dengan niat yang jelas dan cerita yang gak jelas. Entahlah, kalau pasangan Jungkook itu Jimin, yang jadi rivalnya pasti kebayang Taehyung mulu. Dan pas ngetik FF KookMin, NamJin jadi kebayang mulu.

Yah, dengan ketidakjelasan dan keabsurdan, semoga FF ini menghiburmu. Pendek sih. Yah, saya udah bilang, saya tahan bikin yang panjang-panjang. Gatel banget pengen naroh kata FIN/END di tengah cerita.

Semoga suka readers tercinta #kecupjauh. Ah, suatu hari nanti saya harus buat NamJin. Kebayang terus ini -_-.

See u.


End file.
